Fantastic Monster High
by AntoRodriguez7
Summary: Read to find out! OcXHolt Hyde!
1. New In Town

**I was thinking in this idea of fantasic four's kids in monster high!so I decided to wrote it. hope you like it!plz R&R(read and review)!**

* * *

><p>"This class can get more annoying?"Holt Hyde asked.<p>

"And that's why..."The creauture said as he fall asleep.

The classroom's door opened and the creature woke up.

Three ghouls and one guys walked in.

"Tay!more noise please!"A brunette ghoul said.

The blonde ghoul laughed.

"Excuse me?why are you kids here?"The creature asked.

"We're the new students."The blonde said.

"Oh,okay."The creature said."Sit down."

"Whatever."The blonde said.

"Rocquelle Grimm?"The creature asked.

"That's me!"One of the group said.

The ghoul had orange skin,long orange hair and blue eyes.

"Fletcher Richards."The creature asked.

"That would be me."The boy from the group said.

He had brown hair,brown eyes and pale skin.

"Jessica Richards?"

"Me."The brunette ghoul said.

She was brunette,blue eyes and pale skin.

"Taylor Storm?"The creature said.

"Who do you think it is?"The blonde ghoul said to the creature.

"You?"The creature replied.

"We have a winner!"The blonde said.

Taylor was blonde,blue eyes and peach-skinned.

"Tell me what are you kids."The creature said.

"I'm the daughter of the thing."Rocquelle said.

"I'm daughter of the invisble woman and mr. fantastic."Jessica said.

"I'm Jessica's brother."Fletcher said.

"I'm daughter of the human torch."Taylor said.

"Take a sit and open your books in page number 7."The creature said.

Taylor and Jessica sat together and began to read their books. Rocquelle and Fletcher sat together and did the same.

"Hey ghouls."Holt said,sitting next to Taylor and Jessica.

"Hey,I'm Taylor Storm!"Taylor said.

"I'm Holt Hyde."Holt replied.

"I'm Jessica Richards,Taylor's cousin."Jessica said.

"Well,you have a beautiful cousin."Holt said to Jessica.

"Thanks."Jessica said.

Taylor blushed.

"You're cute too."Taylor said.

"Thanks."Holt said.

The bell rang and everyone walked out of the classroom.

"If your parents are heros,why you guys are here?"Holt asked.

"People began to hate us because or parents were busy taking care of us,when we were kids."Jessica explained."So when we got older,they moved here with us."

"Oh okay."Holt said.

Taylor bumped into Cleo de Nile.

"Oh my fire!I'm sooo sorry!"Taylor said.

"Watch where you're going."Cleo said.

Deuce Gorgon rolled his eyes,under his sunglasses.

"She means don't worry but next time don't bump into me."Deuce said to Taylor.

"It's okay."Taylor said.

Clawdeen Wolf smiled.

"Ghoul!we're gonna be beast friends!"Clawdeen said,hugging Taylor.

"What the fang?"Taylor said.

"I'm Clawdeen Wolf."Clawdeen said.

"Taylor Storm."Taylor replied.

Frankie Stein and Draculaura walked toward the three ghouls and Holt.

"Hey."Frankie greeted."I'm Frankie Stein."

"Taylor Storm."Taylor said.

"Jessica Richards."Jessica said.

"I'm Draculaura."Draculaura said.

"Since school just finished."Holt said."We can go to the maul."

"Yeah,I would love to!"Taylor said.

Ghoulia Yelps poked Taylor's arm.

"Yeah."Taylor said to Ghoulia.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh(Translation: I heard you're Taylor Storm,daughter of Johnny Storm/the human torch, I wanted to ask you: is your dad dead?)?"Ghoulia moaned.

"No,my dad isn't dead."Taylor said."It was just a rumor in those comics."

Ghoulia nodded and walked away.

In the maul...

"Oh my goth!I like that dress!"Taylor cried.

"Go and buy it cousin!"Fletcher said.

Taylor and the ghouls ran to the store and the boys sat down in a bench.

"Man,your cousin is cute."Holt said to Fletcher.

"You dare to touch my cousin and I'll smack you so hard."Fletcher said.

"I was just saying that she was pretty."Holt said.

"But it's his cousin."Deuce said.

"The Gorgon is right."Clawd Wolf said.

Meanwhile...

"Holt is cute."Taylor said.

Draculaura laughed.

"Yeah right."Draculaura said.

Frankie elbowed Draculaura.

"I think it's a cute that Tay finally likes someone."Jessica said.

"Why you say that?"Taylor asked.

"Because everyone hated us,duh!"Jessica said.

Taylor glared at her cousin.

"I'm going outside."Taylor said.

"With Holt?"Jessica teased.

"Yeah."Taylor said.

Taylor walked outside and sat with the boys in the bench.

"Fletch,how's it going with your new friends?"Taylor asked.

"Perfect,they are amazing!"Fletcher said.

"Yeahp!"Holt said,faking a smile.

"Fletcher is the man!"Deuce said.

"He's the best!"Clawd said.

Two hours later...

Taylor walked into her penthouse and left her stuff in the dinning table.

"Dad!I'm home!"She screamed.

Then she saw the note in the table.

_Tay!I went to save the world...again_

_Do whatever you want except a party -Jonathan Storm._

"Well I'm gonna order a pizza,Mr. Storm!"Taylor said.

The doorbell rang.

"Tay!It's me...Jessica!"Jessica screamed.

Taylor opened the door.

"I already knew this was going to happen."Taylor said.

Fletcher laughed.

"You know everything!"Fletcher said,between laughs.

"Fletch!"Jessica said.

"It's Rocky coming?"Taylor asked.

"No,her mom is taking care of her."Jessica said.

"What about your mom,Tay?"Fletcher joked.

Jessica slapped him.

"Fletcher!"Jessica said.

"What?"Fletcher said.

"You know Taylor's mom is dead."Jessica mumbled.

"Guys,it's okay!"Taylor said.

The doorbell rang.

"Pizza is here."Taylor said.

"Here's your pizza."The man said,handing her the pizza box."It's 30$."  
>Taylor took out 30$ and gave it to the man.<p>

"Thanks."The man said.

Taylor closed the door.

"I made dinner!"Taylor said.

"Goth!you're a good chef!"Jessica said.

"Yeah,right."Fletcher said.

"Now eat."Taylor said.

"We have to survive our first week in Monster High."Jessica stated,biting her piece of pizza.

"Yeahp!"Taylor said.

Fletcher ate his piece,without talking. Taylor bit the pizza and smiled.

"Guys,do you wanna do a sleepover?"Taylor said,between bites.

"Yeah."Jessica said.

Fletcher nodded.

After long hours of movies,popcorn fight,pillow fights and talking,Jessica yawned.

"Taylor,can I sleep in the couch?"Jessica asked.

Before Taylor could answer,the door opened revealing a young-looking blonde man,a brunette man and a blonde woman.

"Tay Tay!"The blonde man said.

"Dad!"She screamed and hugged him.

"Don't try to burn her,Johnny."The blonde woman said.

"I won't,Sue."Johnny said.

Sue laughed.

Jessica stood up and hugged the brunette man.

"Dad!"She said.

"Jess!"The man said.

"Reed,don't hug her too much."Johnny said.

"Jonathan."Reed glared at Johnny.

Johnny laughed.

"Mom,we were having a sleepover."Jessica said.

"Johnny can we leave this kids-"Sue was interrupted by Fletcher.

"Teenagers!"Fletcher said.

"This teenagers stay here for the night?"Sue said.

"Sure,but you guys have to stay."Johnny said,pointing Reed and Sue.

Reed and Sue sighed.

"Okay."Reed said.

The next day...

"Hey Taylor!"Holt said.

"Hey Holt!"Taylor said."What's your next class?"

"Music Theory."Holt said."You?"

"Music Theory."Taylor said.

"Then I think we can go together."Holt smiled.

"I guess."Taylor said.

They walked into the Music Theory classroom together.

"Smile for the camera!"Specta Vondergeist said,snapping a picture of Holt and Taylor.

"Don't worry,she's always like that."Abbey Bominable said.

Taylor nodded.

"It's okay."Taylor said,flashing a smile.

"I'm Abbey Bominable."Abbey said.

"Taylor Storm."Taylor replied.

"What's that thing under your t-shirt and shorts?"Lagoona Blue asked.

"A jumpsuit."Taylor said,blushing."It controls the temperature of my body."

"I'm Lagoona Blue."Lagoona said.

"Taylor Storm."She replied.

Then Holt cellphone buzzed,he saw the picture of him and Taylor:_ "Hyde likes Storm!"_

"Spectraaaa!"Holt said.

"What?"Spectra asked.

"Find an un-life!"Holt said.

Spectra laughed.

"Too funny,Hyde!"Spectra said.

"Spectra...right?"Taylor said and Spectra nodded."Thanks for posting the photo."

"Seriously?"Spectra said.

Taylor nodded.

'_OMG she's too kind!no more gossiping about her anymore!_'Spectra thought.

"Well I have to go to my seat!"Spectra said.

"What you just did?"Holt asked.

"That's a trick Jessica taught me."Taylor said."You act kind,they would stop annoying you."

"Cool!"Holt said.

"My cousin is a genious,right?"Taylor said.

"She is."Holt said.

The class began.

Holt sat next to Taylor. Spectra was two seats away from them and could hear their talk.

"So,you like music?"Holt asked.

"Yeah!"Taylor said,laughing.

"What you think of me?"Holt asked.

"That you're cute."Taylor replied."And what you think of me?"

"That you're gorgeous."Holt said.

Spectra smirked evilly.

"And do you like someone?"Taylor asked.

"You."Holt said."do you like someone?"

"You."Taylor replied.

"Would you like to be my ghoulfriend?"Holt asked.

"Mmm...since I never dated anyone...yeah sure!"Taylor said.

Holt smiled.

"Kiss?"Holt asked.

Taylor nodded and they kissed.


	2. Freak Out

**Plz read and review!**

* * *

><p>"I should be in a team."Jessica said."What about chess club?"<p>

"Zombies."Taylor said.

"How do you know?"Fletcher said.

"I was hiding from a boy named Heath Burns."Taylor said."Then I walked into that classroom and the zombies tried to eat me."

"He's in my clawculus class."Fletcher said.

"Mmm what about cheese club?"Jessica asked.

"Jess!"Taylor cried.

"What?"Jessica asked.

"Stop being annoying."Fletcher screamed.

"What about fearleading?"Jessica asked."Taylor,you're a good dancer."

"Jess,I prefer the chess club than a group of snobbish ghouls."Taylor stated.

"I'll sign up for casketball."Fletcher said.

"We'll sign up for fearleading."Jessica said,dragging her cousin to the gym.

"Jessica!Taylor!"Draculaura screamed.

"Ula!"Taylor said.

"Where's Mr. Blue Fire?"Jessica asked to Taylor.

"His name is Holt and he's signing up for casketball."Taylor said."He just texted me."  
>Meanwhile...<p>

Deuce scored again.

"Man,I think Tay is mad at me."Holt said,sitting in the bench.

"How you know?"Deuce asked.

"She hasn't spoke to me in 2days."Holt replied.

"Maybe you..."Deuce was interrupted by a loud scream.

"What was that?"Clawd asked.

"I know that voice."Fletcher and Holt said at the same time.

They ran to where the ghouls were.

"You're okay,Taylor?"Holt asked.

"Blood!"Draculaura screamed and ran away.

"What happened?"Fletcher asked.

"Human torch!fight back!"A man said.

"I'm not the human torch!"Taylor screamed.

"Look human dork!fight back!"A ghoul said.

Johnny Storm appeared along with Reed and Sue Richards and Ben Grimm.

"Victor!Demetria!leave them alone!"Johnny said.

"The real human torch!"Victor Von Doom said,smiling evilly.

Demetria Von Doom laughed at Taylor.

"The little torchie doesn't know how to fight?"Demetria said,pushing Taylor.

"Look Demetridiot!"Holt said."Leave my ghoul alone."

Clawdeen grabbed Holt's arm.

"Holt!No!"Clawdeen said.

"This is between heros and their enemies."Johnny said.

"Dad!you guys need help!"Taylor said.

"Tay!No!"Johnny cried.

Taylor ran to the bathroom and seconds later she came out wearing her dark blue jumpsuit.

"Clawd!attack!"Taylor said.

Clawd attacked Demetria.

"Daddy!call the others!"Demetria said.

Victor just pressed a button in his cellphone.

"Ready to fight?"

"Rocquelle!"Fletcher said."You're here!"

"Storm!nice to see you again."A ghoul with a black hair,said.

"Layla Night."Jessica mumbled.

"What she does?"Holt asked.

"She's turns people into slaves."Jessica said.

"Okay."Holt said.

Taylor pushed Layla. Layla grabbed Taylor's arm.

"Torch!I have your daughter!"Layla said.

"Layla!Let's go!"Demetria said.

Demetria and Layla jumped into a car and went away. Johnny stopped fighting.

"Johnny keep fighting!"Reed said.

"Reed!They have Taylor!"Johnny said.

"What?"Holt said.

"They have Tay?"Jessica said.

"Yeah."Johnny said.

"Taylor got kidnapped?"Fletcher asked.

"Yeah."Jessica said.

"I'll find her,Mr. Storm."Holt said.

"Look!it's too risky for you."Johnny said to Holt.

"Risky?I'm a fire monster!"Holt said."And I'm dating your daughter."

"Jessica!Fletcher!Join him!"Sue said.

"I'm going!"Clawdeen said.

"And I'm going!"Deuce said.

"Me too."Frankie said.

"Me too."Cleo said.

"I'll stay and fight!"Clawd said.

"I'm with Clawd."Heath said.

"Me too."Lagoona said.

Meanwhile…

"Tell me where's the starlighte!"Layla said,slapping Taylor.

"I don't know!"Taylor said.

"Human Torch!tell us!"Demetria said.

Taylor's body became fire. She burned the ropes and the chair.

"No thank you,Las Vegas!"Taylor said,running away.

"I told you she would burn the ropes!"Demetria said.

With Taylor…

Taylor was running away when she bumped into Jessica.

"Jessica!"Taylor said.

"Taylor!"Jessica said.

"Guys!she's here!"Clawdeen said.

"Thank goth!you're okay!"Holt said,hugging Taylor.

The next day…

The doorbell rang.

Taylor sighed and opened the door.

"Ashley!"Taylor screamed.

"Taylor!"The ghoul screamed.

Ashley had black hair,blue eyes and pale skin.

"Garrick!"Johnny said.

Ashley laughed.

"Mr. Storm!"Ashley said.

"OMG It's soooo cool that you're coming to Monster High!"Taylor cried.

"Yeah but don't say that I'm 'you know who'!"Ashley said.

"Ash Demon?"Johnny asked.

"Yeah."Ashley said.

"Well don't worry,Speedy!"Taylor said.

"Whatever Sparky."Ashley said.

Taylor rolled her eyes.

"I heard about the fight,did Demetria and Layla really kidnapped you?"Ashley asked.

"Demon!They did!"Taylor said.

"And it's that true that you have a boyfriend?"Ashley asked.

"Yeah,his name is Holt Hyde."Taylor said.

Johnny glared at Taylor.

"I have one too!"Ashley said.

"Cool!"Taylor said.

Meanwhile…

Holt and the boys began to practice casketball.

"That ghoul loves danger."Holt said.

"Yeah Taylor loves danger."Deuce said.

Fletcher rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Ashley GarrickAsh Demon is the daughter of Flash and my sister's oc!**


End file.
